


I love your demons (like devils can)

by idontthinksoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, GIRL EVERYONEE, Girl Direction, Homophobia, Internalised Homophobia, Oral Sex, Over stimulation, Semi-Public Sex, aiiiiii, allll the good stuff, bad parenting leaving scars, but it's only cause she wants to fuck her, girl harry, girl louis, harry is the bumbling cutie who joins the footie team, lesbians fucking things up, louid is regina george of doncaster, louis' a bit of a bitch, polski, the whole of little mix pitch up various points, tłumaczenie, wszystko co dobre
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontthinksoo/pseuds/idontthinksoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Jestem tutaj - powiedziała głośno i mogła właściwie usłyszeć zaraz po tym, trzask w szyi Louisa, kiedy odwróciła ona szybko swoją głowę, by na nią spojrzeć.<br/>- Czemu? - Louis spytała i Harry poczuła jak jej wnętrzności się kurczą i umierają.</p><p>Czyli AU gdzie: Harry nigdy nie planowała tego, by dołączyć do drużyny piłki nożnej. Nie planowała również tego, by przespać się z jej kapitanką i definitywnie nie planowała tego, by przespać się z kapitanką drużyny piłki nożnej, która nadal była głęboko w szafie, i która bezzwłocznie po tym jak to się stało zaczęła się zachowywać jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, zostawiając Harry będącą żałosnym, jęczącym bałaganem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love your demons (like devils can)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I love your demons (like devils can)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445418) by [ariadne_odair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair). 



> oto pierwsza część :))))))))) zapraszam do czytania :) xxx

\- Harry wstawaj.  
Harry chciałaby tylko mocno podkreślić to, że: Liam nie była jej dziewczyną. A także nie wiąże je żaden rodzaj romantycznego związku czy czegoś do niego podobnego. Nie ma pomiędzy nimi nic, co mogłoby być w jakimś stopniu nielegalne lub mieć związek z czymkolwiek w tematyce seksu. Nic. Zero. Definitywnie.  
Jeżeli Liam byłaby jej dziewczyną, Harry mogłaby być całkowicie szczęśliwa z zaistniałej sytuacji: Był wczesny poranek, ptaki śpiewały, atrakcyjna dziewczyna wślizgiwała się do jej łóżka, potrząsała jej ramionami -   
\- dźgała dół jej brzucha, Jezu.  
Harry uniosła swoją głowę znad poduszki, rzucając spojrzenie w stronę Liama. To, co widziała było zamazane od snu, po chwili jęknęła i znów opadła na swoją poduszkę. - Spierdalaj Liam.  
Liam nie była jej dziewczyną. Liam jest psychiczną, sportową maniaczką i Harry zamierza ją zabić. Po tym jak jeszcze sobie chwilę pośpi. I wypije kawę. Bądź, co bądź ta kobieta-diabeł nosząca także imię Liam w oczywisty sposób nie myślała w tym samym języku, co Harry, bo jakby tak było, nie wybrałaby dosłownie tego właśnie momentu, aby ściągnąć siłą kołdrę z ciała zielonookiej.  
\- Robimy to przecież, co rano od początku semestru –wyrzuciła z siebie Liam, układając dłonie na talii. Jej włosy koloru ciemnego blondu były upięte w kucyka, miała także na sobie obcięte spodenki sportowe i obcisłą szarą koszulkę. Jej buty do biegania były nieskazitelnie białe, co naprawdę wkurzało Harry’ego o tej nieludzkiej szóstej rano.   
\- Dobrze – zielonooka westchnęła, w końcu wstając ze swojego łóżka. Przerzuciła swoje nogi na jeden z jego boków, zanim bezwstydnie zdjęła z siebie swoją koszulkę. To nie było tak, że Liam mogła zobaczyć jej piersi, ponieważ Harry spała w staniku, nawet po tym jak Gemma jej powiedziała, że wyrośnie jej trzeci sutek, gdy miała 13 lat. Zawsze spała jeszcze w jakimś podkoszulku, dlatego że sekretnie bała się tego, iż w nocy wybuchnie pożar, a ona nie chciała, aby cała ulica zobaczyła ją tylko w bieliźnie. Hej, oczywiście, że istniała szansa na taki zbieg wydarzeń.  
\- Twój striptiz nie sprawi, że wyjdę – westchnęła Liam, rzucając w Harry’ego jednym z jej butów do biegania, który dziewczyna złapała, zanim zdążył on ją uderzyć w twarz - Rozbierasz się przez cały czas w moim towarzystwie, Hazza. To już nie jest dla mnie niczym zaskakującym. Poza tym, masz naprawdę ładny stanik.   
\- Och, umiesz powstrzymać swoje podniecenie Payne, jaka z ciebie grzeczna dziewczynka –wymamrotała Harry, wywołując tym śmiech u Liama. Zielonooka założyła na siebie wytartą koszulkę, skarpetki za kostkę i joggersy, po czym złapała za szczotkę do włosów – i od razu zbluźniła, gdy ujrzała w lustrze stan, w jakim znajdowała się jej fryzura.   
\- Wyglądam jak gówno – powiedziała płasko, patrząc na swoje odbicie - Moje włosy wyglądają jak nastroszony jeż.  
\- Przestań marudzić – Liam powiedziała z grymasem – No, chodź. Obiecałaś mi, że będziesz ze mną biegać.   
\- To powinna być obietnica na mały palec –powiedziała Harry, po czym ziewnęła, gdy cicho otwierała drzwi wyjściowe. Naprawdę nie chciała obudzić swojej mamy - Obietnica na mały palec albo to by nie miało znaczenia.  
\- Jesteś takim dzieckiem –powiedziała radośnie Liam - A teraz biegnij – i to właśnie zrobiła Harry, bo właściwie Liam potrafiła być trochę przerażająca, gdy tego chciała.  
Był początek października, więc o tak wczesnej porze rano było jeszcze zimno, więc kiedy wyszły na dwór, chłód zakradł się pod koszulkę Harry’ego, szczypiąc ją swoimi palcami. A gdy słońce ledwo wyglądało zza chmur, a jego srebrne i złote promienie przebijały się przez różowo-niebieskie niebo.  
Czyste poranne powietrze było bardzo słodką pobudką, gdy rozchodząc się po ich ramionach, pobudzało ich mózgi do pracy. Pomimo wszystkich swoich narzekań, które naprawdę zaczynały osiągać naprawdę wysoki poziom, Harry naprawdę lubiła biegać. Pomagało jej to w rozluźnieniu się, a także dawało jej to szansę pozbycia się nadmiaru energii, który zdawać by się mogło, że zawsze posiadała, buzujący w jej żyłach.  
Harry uśmiechnęła się do Liama, gdy dopasowały do siebie z lekkością swoje tempo biegu, ich ciała były już ze sobą dobrze zgrane, dzięki codziennym ćwiczeniom. Brązowooka odwzajemniła jej uśmiech naturalnie, przerzucając swoimi oczami radośnie. Dla Liama ich biegi miały zupełnie inne znaczenie niż dla zielonookiej, jej zamiarem było zostanie trenerem osobistym, sadystka.  
\- Więc Liam –zaczęła Harry, gdy minęły boisko po ich prawej stronie, wywołując jęk u swojej przyjaciółki - Co? Nawet jeszcze o nic nie zapytałam!  
\- Chciałaś się spytać o to, czy znalazłam już kogoś, kto chciałby się ze mną umówić –powiedziała Liam, unosząc swoje brwi wyzywająco. A może ona jednak ma podobny tok myślenia do mnie, pomyślała Harry. Cholera - Pytasz mnie o to samo od czasu mojego zerwania z Danielem. Tak samo jak biegasz razem ze mną, od tego samego momentu. Widzisz w tym coś zadziwiającego, Harry? To się nazywa rutyną –   
\- Och, zamknij się –powiedziała Harry, pokazując, że chce się zatrzymać. Po czym pochyliła się do przodu, opierając swoje ręce na kolanach. Zielonooka nie chciała się tak szybko zmęczyć, ale jej niezdrowe pobudki oraz oglądanie telewizji, a szczególnie najnowszego sezonu Pretty Little Liars w tym nie pomagały, powodując, że nie była aż tak wysportowana, jakby chciała.  
Liam oczywiście jak to ona, nawet nie zdążyła się lekko spocić. Dosłownie, Harry nie mogła, na niej ujrzeć choćby małej oznaki tego, że wykonała właśnie jakikolwiek wysiłek fizyczny – Li, zerwałaś z Danielem przed wakacjami. Teraz mamy już październik. Ja po prostu mówię, że już nadszedł czas na to, byś znalazła sobie kogoś nowego…   
\- Harry ta rzecz z ‘to czas byś znalazła sobie kogoś nowego’ jest czymś, co się mówi do pięćdziesięcioletniej kobiety o imieniu Linda, która zdecydowała, że koty są dużo lepszym towarzystwem od ludzi.  
\- Och, czyżbyś stawała się trochę drażliwa na ten temat, Liam?  
\- Zamknij się.  
\- Liam, właściwie brzmi bardzo podobnie do Linda, kiedy pomyślisz o tym…  
\- Zamknij się.  
\- Wiesz co, jeżeli nie możesz znaleźć swojej pochwy, jestem pewna, że gdzieś tam są filmiki… agh!  
Liam jest nie zaskakująco silna. Jej sposób na przyduszanie zdecydowane był na A+ za odcięcie dopływu powietrza Harry’emu. Na szczęście Payne ją wypuściła po minucie, a zielonooka od razu po tym wzięła w zbyt dramatyczny sposób duży wdech powietrza, przez co zadławiła się własną śliną. Liam nie mogła się z tego śmiać przez okrągłą minutę, uderzając Harry’ego w plecy i unosząc brwi.   
\- Poważnie Li… Zabierz swoje ramię, Liam Payne, to jest naprawdę poważna rozmowa… Nadal jest ci smutno po Danielu? Możesz mi przecież powiedzieć. Możemy razem płakać. Przyniosę nawet lody i możemy obejrzeć Iron Pants…  
\- To jest Iron Man, Harry. Ten żart nie jest już nawet śmieszny…  
\- A kto kupił sobie parę bokserem z Iron Manem? Och, tak to byłaś ty. Ale to nie jest ważne, jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku? Nie jesteś nawet troszkę smutna?  
Liam westchnęła, przebiegając swoją dłonią po kucyku, pociągając za jego końce - Jestem pewna. To nie tak, że to nie bolało, ale naprawdę cieszę się z jego powodu. I poza tym on był w college’u, a nie w szóstej, wiec to też tłumaczy wiele rzeczy, mimo wszystko.  
\- No dobrze, niech ci będzie –powiedziała Harry, wzruszając lekko ramionami. Liam może i nie należała do tych, co lubią robić dookoła siebie zamieszania, ale na pewno, by jej też nie okłamała w tej sprawie - Ale pomimo tego, ja nadal mam małą ochotę na lody, jeżeli mam być szczera.  
Liam się na to zaśmiała, zarzucając ramię na barki Harry’ego, - Kupię ci Magnum po szkole, w porządku?   
Zielonooka uśmiechnęła się na tę propozycję, ściskając biodro przyjaciółki, zanim nie wyprostowała się całkowicie, przed powrotem do ich przerwanej trasy. Biegały jeszcze przez jakiś czas po tej rozmowie, kończąc swoją trasę przy wejściu do parku.  
\- Więc – Harry zaczęła ponownie, po kilku sekundach odpoczynku - wracając do tych filmików…  
I po tych słowach Liam wepchnęła ją w krzaki.  
*****  
Po tym jak Harry w końcu dotarła do swojego domu i wyciągnęła kilka zabłąkanych gałązek z włosów, udała się prosto pod prysznic. Była wręcz zdesperowana do tego, by poczuć coś ciepłego na swojej skórze, a już nie mówiąc o zmyciu z siebie warstwy potu. I na pewno nie był to ten rodzaj seksownego potu a’la Angelina Jolie, ale było to coś bardziej w stylu „mój pot zaczyna żyć własnym życiem”.  
Po kilku minutach wreszcie wsunęła się pod prysznic i sięgnęła po butelkę z ulubionym waniliowym żelem pod prysznic. Gemma zawsze twierdziła, że sprawiał on, iż Harry pachniała jak świeczka, ale jej starszej siostry tu nie było. Właściwie w ogóle już tu nie bywała, a działo się tak od momentu, w którym wyjechała na uniwersytet, aby robić coś brzmiącego prestiżowo.  
Harry patrzyła przez chwilę groźnie na drzwi od prysznica, gubiąc się w swoich myślach. Gemma już tu nie przebywała i zielonooka zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że brzmi jak dziecko, ale ona naprawdę tęskni za swoją starszą siostrą. Nawet w chwilach, gdy przyjeżdżała w końcu do domu, wszystko, czym się zajmowała, ograniczało się do nauki albo wychodzenia gdzieś ze swoimi znajomymi, albo marudzenia Harry’emu na to, że ciągle gdzieś się kręci.   
Gemma jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, zawsze nią była. Jej najwcześniejszym wspomnieniem, jakie pamiętała, było to jak bawiły się razem Barbie. Jej starsza siostra wmawiała jej w tedy, że lalki te ożywają w nocy i zjadają małe dziewczynki, co sprawiło, iż zielonooka bała się tak bardzo, że aż pewnej nocy zmoczyła swoje łóżko.  
To nie brzmi za bardzo siostrzanie, ale Gemma była także tą osobą, która pomogła jej po tym zmienić pościel i potem z nią spała, aby strzec ją przed żywymi plastikowymi lalkami.  
Jej starsza siostra była jej aniołem stróżem, kiedy Harry wyszła z szafy. Ona właściwie nawet uderzyła Chloe Barber, dziewczynę, która znęcała się nad zielonooką w dziesiątej klasie. Gemma była także tą osobą, która trzymała ją za rękę, gdy mówiła swojej mamie i Robinowi o tym, że woli dziewczynki od chłopców. Gdy Harry była w jedenastej klasie, jej starsza siostra robiła zdjęcia dziewczynom, z którymi myślała, że loczkowata dziewczyna mogłaby się umówić, podczas gdy była na zakupach i wysyłała je do niej.   
Poważnie, one nawet miały nawet własną skalę i tym podobne. No dobrze, więc może nikt nie był powyżej, sześciu, ale samo to.  
I teraz Gemma była na uniwersytecie, a Harry naprawdę za nią bardzo tęskniła i kiedy nawet już bywa w domu, nie okazuje ani trochę chęci na to, by być dalej aniołem stróżem młodszej dziewczyny. A zielonooka nie posiadała własnych skrzydeł do obrony.  
Po chwili Harry potrząsnęła swoją głową, przeciągając dłońmi po twarzy. Takie myśli są zbyt poważne jak na poniedziałkowy poranek, wszystkim, czego ona po prostu chciała, był cholerny prysznic.  
\- Jesteś zdrajcą – powiedziała swojej ułatwiającemu układanie włosów, anty-skręcającemu włosy szamponowi i odżywce, po czym włączyła ponownie wodę.  
******  
Ashton rzucił jej śmieszne spojrzenie, gdy dotarła tego ranka na lekcje. Liam niestety nie miała tego kursu razem z nią, co oznaczało, że musiała sobie radzić całkowicie sama ze swoją nauczycielką, Panią Limb. Pani Limb należała do tych nauczycieli, którzy za nic w świecie nie chcieli jej nazywać ‘Harry’, zamiast tego nazywali ją uparcie ‘Harriet’.  
Harry nawet zaoferowała jej pokazanie swojego aktu urodzenia do jasnej cholery, ale pani Limb musiała ją źle zrozumieć i kazała jej zostać po lekcjach. I tak właśnie poznała Asha, był on perkusistą i miał w zwyczaju ciągle pukać w tylko sobie znanym rytmie palcami o ławkę, uzyskując niesamowicie szybkie tempo podczas wykonywania tej czynności.  
I jak widać pani Limb także nie lubiła za bardzo stukania.  
Pani Limb właściwie nie lubiła niczego.  
\- Ash –przywitała go radośnie Harry, zarzucając ramię swojej torby na oparcie krzesła. Ashton odpowiedział jej szerokim uśmiechem, jego włosy były natomiast brązowym bałaganem, który opadał falami na jego czoło. Ash był najpewniej naj bardziej uroczym chłopakiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziała. Za każdym razem, kiedy Harry go widzi, odczuwa niewyobrażoną chęć, aby uderzyć go lekko głowę i powiedzieć, by nie wydawał na raz wszystkich swoich pieniędzy.   
\- Harreh –powiedział do niej z uśmiechem Ashton, swoim nosowym australijskim akcentem, który był nadal twardy, pomimo przeprowadzki do Anglii ponad rok temu.   
Powtarzał on każdemu, iż było tak z powodu tego, że żył w strachu przed atakiem misiów koala. I to jest wręcz przerażające, jak wiele ludzi dało się na to nabrać.  
\- Jak tam życie?  
Harry przewróciła na to tylko oczami - Ash, pytasz mnie o to w każdy poniedziałek. Uwierz mi, nic zbyt interesującego nie dzieje się w moim życiu.  
\- Nieważne, a odrobiłaś swoją pracę domową z psychologii? –spytał radośnie Ashton, na co Harry podała mu ją wspaniałomyślnie - Dzięki.   
\- Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś nad tym, by podnieść samodzielnie ołówek? –zażartowała Harry, przetrząsając swoją torbę. Wyciągnęła z niej swój identyfikator dla ucznia i założyła go sobie na szyję. Wszyscy mają obowiązek je nosić, a pani Limb jest szczególnie wrażliwa na tą rzecz.  
Ona naprawdę nie lubi jak się nie założy swojego identyfikatora. Unieś swoją rękę w górę, jeżeli cię to zaskoczyło.  
\- Nie, moje palce spłoną, jeżeli dotkną czegoś innego niżeli pałeczka do perkusji –odpowiedział jej poważnie Ashton, przepisując uważnie odpowiedzi na pytania na temat niepewnych i upartych dzieci Harry’ego – Musiałabyś stworzyć długopis połączony z pałeczką do perkusji.   
Harry roześmiała się na to, wyciągając swój telefon, by napisać smsa do Liama. Jedyny kurs, jaki miała ze swoją przyjaciółką, była psychologia i nadal były one w innych grupach, co ssało.  
Do: Leeyum Payne (w mojej dupie hahahahahaa)  
Heej spotkamy się w stołówce na lunch okej? ODPOWIEDZ SZYBKO LIMB SIĘ ZBLIŻA : )  
Od: Leeyum Payne (w mojej dupie hahahahahaa)  
Oczywiście że tam będę przecież jest baaaabeczkowy poooniedziałekkk takkkk jestem taaaak bardzo podekscyttttowana : )  
Harry uśmiechnęła się na widok smsa, chowając po chwili telefon z powrotem do swojej kieszeni zanim ‘Limb’ zdążyła się odwrócić. Ashton spojrzał w górę z oczami świecącymi się w realizacji - To było od Liama, prawda? Zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że ona jest zależna od tych babeczek, prawda? One nawet tak właściwie nie są tak ładne, kiedyś zjadłem jedną i smakowała jak popiół i folia aluminiowa.  
\- Jesz ich mnóstwo, prawda?  
\- No tak, dużo piekę ich sam.  
Harry znów się roześmiała, potrząsając głową. W każdy poniedziałek podczas przerwy na lunch w stołówce są sprzedawane babeczki red velvet, aby zebrać pieniądze na polepszenie powietrza czy coś w tym stylu. Liam zawsze ma podwójny kurs sportu w poniedziałki, więc po tym jak spali dwa biliony czy jakoś tak kalorii, pozwala sobie zjeść jedną babeczkę red velvet.  
Harry widziała nie raz jak Liam zabijała kogoś wzrokiem, gdy wepchnął się on przed nią w kolejkę, zaraz po tym jak skończyła biegać po czterech samobójczych godzinach.  
\- Więc słyszałaś coś na temat drużyny piłki nożnej? – Ashton spytał ją szeptem, podczas gdy pani Limb sprawdzała listę obecności.  
Harry zamrugała na niego - Nie, a ty słyszałeś? Przecież nienawidzisz piłki nożnej. Nie grasz nawet w FIFĘ.  
Ashton zmarszczył swój nos na jej słowa - Nie zaczynaj. Nie, chodzi mi o drużynę piłki nożnej dla dziewczyn. Chcą, by więcej dziewczyn się zapisało. Widziałem dzisiaj jak Jade wieszała plakat.  
\- Zapisałeś się? – Harry zapytała słodko, a Ashton się na to roześmiał, trzepocząc na nią swoimi rzęsami.  
\- Tak, ponieważ idealnie bym się nadawał – zaśmiał się, ale po chwili spojrzał na nią poważnie - Harry…  
\- Nie – Harry powiedziała automatycznie, opuszczając rękawy swojego czarnego swetra - Nie, Ashton.  
\- Harry, jesteś w tym dobra –powiedział ostrym tonem Ash, po czym machnął lekceważąco na panią Limb, kiedy go uciszyła. Szczęśliwie nie zauważyła tego, a nawet gdyby to zrobiła, Ashton by się nie przejął. To prawdopodobnie to australijskie wyluzowanie - Widziałem cię jak grałaś.   
Jedynym powodem, dla którego miał szansę widzieć ją podczas gry, było to, że jego lekcje perkusji są przed jej lekcjami gitary. Harry nudziła się raz przed nimi, a że ktoś zostawił piłkę na boisku, zaczęła ją sobie odbijać stopą robiąc tak zwaną żonglerkę i z jakiegoś powodu od tamtej pory Ashton uważa ją za jakiegoś piłkarskiego Boga.  
\- Ta i naprawdę pragnę tego, aby nikt nie chciał przebierać się ze mną w szatni, bo jestem lesbą –odpowiedziała głucho Harry, a jej policzki zarumieniły się z braku komfortu. Po chwili poczuła jak jej gardło się zacieśnia i przełknęła niezręcznie ślinę.   
\- Harry –powiedział delikatnie Ashton, jego głos opadł, gdy przygryzł swoją wargę. Lekko poklepał udo zielonookiej i Harry lekko się uśmiechnęła na ten dotyk.   
Zielonooka nie żałowała tego, że wyszła z szafy, nawet, gdy nie było jej łatwo i nigdy nie miało być, gdy była w dziesiątej klasie odkryła, że lubi dziewczyny, kiedy nadal jeszcze była sama dzieckiem. Wtedy wszystko było takie ciężkie, wszystko miało znaczenie to, co nosiła, co mówiła, kogo trzymała za rękę i ta obsesja, by być w prawdziwym związku.  
Nastoletnie dziewczyny potrafią być okropne dla siebie nawzajem i Harry otrzymała dość dużą część tych komentarzy dla siebie. Najgorsze były te, które mówiły, że one zawsze o tym ‘wiedziały’, jakby fakt, iż nosiła koszulę w kratę i była nieśmiała oraz trochę głupkowata, automatycznie przeważał nad tym czy była lesbijką, czy też nie. Jakby wszystkie stwierdziły, że tylko dlatego, że nie udawało jej się z chłopakami, postanowiła znaleźć sobie jakąś alternatywę.  
Teraz było już lepiej, ponieważ ludzie trochę dorośli, nie pomijając prawego sierpowego Gemmy, który nie był niczym śmiesznym, ale ona naprawdę nie chciała dodawać sobie kolejnej naklejki ‘lubi sport’, do tych wszystkich stereotypów lesbijki.  
\- Będzie dobrze –powtórzył Ashton, mocno splatając swoje ramiona – Harry, nikt nie zacznie na ciebie gadać żadnych głupot. Po prostu musisz im pokazać, jak dobra w tym jesteś i sobie odpuszczą. Ponad to Liam też chyba dołączy, a ona jest przerażającym człowiekiem.   
Harry uśmiechnęła się, a pustka, która ogarnęła jej serce zaczęła powoli znikać - Może. Ale nadal się na to nie piszę. Mam na myśli, jestem na poważnie potencjonalnym zagrożeniem. Nie dam rady się kontrolować, gdy dookoła mnie będą dziewczyny bez koszulek.  
\- Dobrze –odpowiedział kwaśno Ashton, unosząc swoje kąciki w lekkim uśmiechu - Będę twoim modelem do testowania. Jeżeli oprzesz się mnie, kiedy będę nagi, będziesz mogła oprzeć się każdemu.  
\- Tak, na pewno to rozważę.  
\- Harriet? –wyczytała pani Limb, a Ashton i Harry razem jej odpowiedzieli ‘to jest Harry!’ w tej samej chwili.  
\- Poważnie Haz –powiedział delikatnie Ashton - Powinnaś nad tym pomyśleć. Obiecaj mi to.  
Harry przytaknęła, ale Ashton przewrócił na to oczami i złapał jej rękę, łącząc ze sobą ich małe palce i ściskając je lekko - Na mały palec albo się nie liczy.  
Na te słowa i gest, z ust Harry’ego wydał się śmiech, a ona sama po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Ashtona w chwili, w której rozebrzmiał dzwonek oznaczający koniec lekcji - Zastanówmy się, od kogo się tego nauczyłeś.  
Ashton tylko się na to uśmiechnął, a jego brązowe oczy zabłyszczały - Od najlepszych.  
******  
Harry nie usłyszała nic więcej na temat drużyny piłki nożnej aż do lunchu. Spotkała się z Liamem po psychologii i razem poszły do stołówki. Jak zwykle ciemna blondynka zaczęła się ślinić na widok babeczek red velvet, a do tego, gdy jej to wypomnisz staje się trochę uszczypliwa, więc naturalnie Harry wspomniała o tym jak tylko mogła.  
\- Harry –powiedziała Liam, po tym jak Harry skończyła trzecią babeczkę - Które ciasto jest skałą? Marmurek – dla zielonookiej było to śmieszniejsze, niż dla samej Payne. Oczywiście dlatego, że Liam była nudna, a Harry była genialna - Jeżeli skończysz trzy rundy na beep test, będziesz miała także chęć na cukier.   
\- Co to beep test? –spytała z ciekawości Harry, sprawdzając swoją makaron z warzywami. Ashton miał rację, nie wyglądała zbyt apetycznie. Ale zaskakująco nie smakowała jak mokra skarpeta. Harry zdecydowanie mogła zrobić lepszy pieczony obiad.  
\- To polega na przebiegnięciu odpowiedniego dystansu tam i z powrotem, zanim płyta zapika –wyjaśniła Liam, a jej wzrok stał się bardziej skupiony, na takim poziomie, że tylko ratownicy medyczni i studenci sportu mogli to zrozumieć - Ale odstęp między pikaniem staje się coraz krótszy i krótszy za każdym razem. Przysięgam Harry, nie czuję nawet moich ud. Czy moje uda nadal są na swoim miejscu? Mogłabyś to sprawdzić?   
Harry na to zachichotała zanim przysięgła Liamowi, że tak jej uda są nadal na swoim miejscu i chwilę po tym wyjęła swoją babeczkę z papierka i jej podała - Więc miejmy nadzieję, że to cię pocieszy.  
\- Hazza –przywitał ją Nick jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy siadali na przy swoim zwyczajowym stoliku. Nick był trochę pretensjonalny, jako jedyny na trzynastym roku miał auto i obiecane miejsce na uniwersytecie. Dostał się na kierunek o specjalnościach medialnych, ponieważ jak to lubił wszystkim ciągle powtarzać, chciał pracować w Radio 1.   
Ale pomimo wszystko jest naprawdę śmieszny i pożycza Harry’emu wszystkie swoje płyty, więc poza tym nic jej nie obchodziło. Zielonooka naprawdę lubi się przyjaźnić z dużą ilością osób i trochę za tym tęskniła w szkole średniej, naprawdę lubi otaczać się ludźmi, którzy mają różne zainteresowania, sprawia to, że życie staje się ciekawsze.  
\- Haj!  
Harry zamrugała słysząc ten uroczy głos, gdy spojrzała w górę, ujrzała Nialla Horana uśmiechającą się do niej. niebieskooka stała obok nich w swoich wysokich szpilkach, wyglądając przy tym niesamowicie, a jej ręce z paznokciami pomalowanymi na niebiesko spoczywały na stole przed nią. Jej nastroszone blond włosy były schowane pod czapką z daszkiem, dziewczyna także miała na sobie tank top z logiem Jacka Willsa i był on na tyle krótki, że Harry mogła ujrzeć jej niebieski kolczyk w pępku.  
Niall Horan jest czymś w stylu legendy ich klasy, gdy przeprowadziła się z Irlandii, na swojej pierwszej imprezie dała wypić sama całą butelkę Jemsa Fullera pod stołem. I było to dość dużym osiągnięciem, ponieważ jedną z nazw Fullera były ‘nerki ze stali’.  
Jednak tym, co bardziej interesowało Harry’ego było to, że Niall radośnie i bezwstydnie ocierała się kończąc orgazmem wraz z Leigh Anne Pinnock na tej samej imprezie, po czym powiedziała, że nie obchodzi ją, kto z kim to robi, dopóki każdy jest szczęśliwy.  
Walić legendę szkoły, Niall była bardziej jej prywatną bohaterką i do tego jest też miła, zawsze uśmiechnięta, a do tego głośno się śmieje na korytarzach. Harry nigdy nie była pewna tylko tego czy Niall była ekstremalnie irlandzka, czy może wszyscy po prostu tak sądzili, bo była jedyną Irlandką, jaka uczęszczała do ich szkoły.   
\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? –spytała Niall, przechylając swoją głowę na jedną stronę, niczym mały jasny ptaszek - I Liam, tak się właśnie zastanawiałam czy może chciałybyście dołączyć do drużyny piłki nożnej? Naprawdę potrzebujemy więcej dziewczyn w niej, a ty jesteś w mojej klasie na sporcie Liam. W dodatku ty Harry jesteś dość wysoka, więc najpewniej umiesz szybko biegać, oczywiście nie w tych obcisłych jeansach. Tak właściwie nie mogę zrozumieć jak ty możesz się w nich w ogóle ruszać. Ale pomimo wszystko naprawdę dobrze na tobie wyglądają.  
\- Er, dzięki? – Harry nie była do końca pewna tego jak powinna odpowiedzieć na tę lawinę informacji.  
\- Nie ma za co –odpowiedziała radośnie Niall - Pomyślcie o drużynie, okej? – po tych słowach jej spojrzenie opadło na ich stół, a jej oczy się rozszerzyły - Czy to red velvet? Chciałam kupić jedną, ale wszystkie zostały już wyprzedane.  
Bez słów Liam popchnęła swoją babeczkę na drugą stronę stolika, Harry uniosła zaskoczona na to głowę tak szybko, że myślała, iż zaraz złamie sobie kark. Liam za to wyglądała na widocznie onieśmieloną, zielonooka uniosła na to brew, po czym pomachała do Nialla, kiedy odchodziła od ich stolika, zlizując likier ze swoich rąk i babeczki.  
\- Liam –powiedziała wolno Harry- Liam, właśnie oddałaś swoją babeczkę Niallowi.   
Natomiast Payne ciągle miała zdezorientowaną minę i przygryzała swoją wargę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała - Liam – Harry powtórzyła po chwili trochę głośniej – Liam, właśnie oddałaś swoją babeczkę Niallowi.  
Ale brązowooka nadal nic nie mówiła, więc teraz Nick zaczął mówić – Liam, kiedy ja próbowałem zabrać twoją babeczkę, groziłaś mi, że zgolisz mnie na łyso. Co na wzgląd na mój quiff mogłoby być okrutne…  
\- Czy możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? –zapytała cicho Liam, odwracając swój wzrok.   
Harry szturchnęła ją w jej kostkę, dając jej cichy znak, że rozumiała i zmieniła temat - Myślisz nad dołączeniem, Li? Byłabyś w tym dobra.  
\- Nie ma szans - powiedziała Liam, marszcząc swój nos - Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, kto prowadzi drużynę, prawda? Kto jest kapitanem?  
\- Nie - odpowiedziała Harry, biorąc łyk swojej wody - Kto?  
\- Louis Tomlinson –wymamrotał śmiesznym tonem Nick, na co zielonooka wypluła swoją wodę.  
Kiedy Harry myślała o Louisie Tomlinsonie, czuła się jak ta dziewczyna z ‘Wrednych dziewczyn’, ta która chciała się upodobnić do Reginy George.  
Louis raz uderzyła w twarz Sama Coxa za to, że spytał o to, dlaczego ma męskie imię i złamała mu wtedy nos. To ona stworzyła bez niczyjej pomocy drużynę piłki nożnej dla dziewczyn i udało jej się z nią wygrać lokalną ligę. Potrafiła spędzić cały miesiąc w kozie, nadal dając radę uzyskiwać wysokie stopnie na swoich zajęciach sportowych i socjalnych. Jeżeli Louis była Reginą George Doncaster, to Harry ledwo dawałaby radę być kompletnie zjaraną osobą.  
I była tam też rzecz spoza scenariusza.  
Gdy Harry była w dziewiątej klasie, miała sport razem z Louisem. Udało jej się z niego zwolnić we wcześniejszych latach przez to, że chorowała na astmę, niestety trener Teasdale uprzejmie, ale dosadnie powiedziała jej, że jej płuca nie były umierające, więc nie mogła już więcej grać ławy.   
Więc Harry została przypisana do grupy z Louisem i z jakiegoś powodu miała być łapaczem w drużynie, która robiła okrążenie, gdy Louis była miotaczem. (I tak, zdawała sobie sprawę jak wiele aluzji o tematyce homoseksualnej mogłoby być z tego stworzonych, dobrze? Jezu ogarnij się i przestań myśleć o głupotach).  
Zielonooka była wtedy bardzo zdenerwowana, ponieważ jest ona po prostu okropna we wszystkim, co może lecieć w kierunku jej twarzy. Piłka nożna oczywiście jest zupełnie inną sprawą, bo główny przedmiot gry pozostaje na ziemi. Stąd, no wiecie, wzięła się część nożna.  
Ale gdy Louis Tomlinson patrzyła na nią z drugiego końca boiska, i po prostu, to zabrzmi żałośnie, ale dosłownie odebrało jej dech w piersi. Nikt nigdy nie patrzył na nią z taką intensywnością i zażarciem, ponieważ Louis Tomlinson jest osobą, która naprawdę bardzo mocno lubi wygrywać.   
Nie trzeba więc tego dodawać, że to był najgorszy mecz Harry’ego w całym jej życiu. Była wręcz pewna tego, że jej nauczycielka sportu nagrała to w tutorialu o tytule: ‘Czego nigdy nie robić uprawiając jakikolwiek sport’. Oczywiści przegrały tamten mecz, a Louis jej powiedziała, że miała koordynację ruchową gorszą od bardzo pijanej wiewiórki i że ma nigdy z nią już nie grać w jednej drużynie. To było bardzo dramatyczne, a Harry chciała uderzyć niebieskooką w jej (można bardzo szczerze przyznać, że ładną) twarz.  
Ale zdarzyło się to już po całej tej rzeczy z Samem Coxem i zielonooka była dość bardzo przeciwko przemocy, więc tak. Więc po prostu tam stała jak zamrożona, wyobrażając sobie, co by się mogło wydarzyć, gdyby powiedziała kilka bardzo dowcipnych linijek i rzuciła ich piłką w głowę Louisa.  
\- Nie ma szans bym dołączyła do tej samej drużyny, co ona - powiedziała poważnie Liam, potrząsając swoją głową - Ona jest naprawdę okrutnym kapitanem. I do tego jej nie lubię. Ona jest taka arogancka.   
\- Liam, ale ty naprawdę dobrze sobie radzisz ze sportami - Harry nie zgodziła się z nią, bawiąc się swoim makaronem - I do tego będzie to dobrze wyglądać, patrząc na to, że chcesz zostać trenerem osobistym. Trener Teasdale może pozwoli ci nawet być swoim cieniem, gdy będzie pokazywać jak nie nadwerężyć sobie mięśni czy coś w tym stylu.  
Liam przygryzła swoją dolną wargę na te słowa, na tyle mocno, aby jej zęby pozostawiły ślad na jej jasno różowej skórze - Sama nie wiem. Pomyślę o tym.  
Harry może zauważyć, że jest coś jeszcze, co zaprząta jej myśli, więc robi sobie mentalną notatkę, by porozmawiać z nią na ten temat później. Nick przeczyścił swoje gardło, obierając pomarańcze swoimi długimi palcami, był na jakiejś fajnej diecie, którą razem z Harry wybrał w Cosmo.  
\- Tomlinson nie jest taka zła –powiedział wolno Nick - Ona jest po prostu bardzo wymagająca. Jak bardzo naciągnięta struna, ale nadal.  
Harry rzuciła mu spojrzenie z boku, ale on w odpowiedzi uniósł na nią tylko brew i wrócił do swojej pomarańczy. Nigdy nie była pewna tego, co wydarzyło się pomiędzy nim a Louisem, wiedziała tylko tyle, że byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi w podstawówce i że czasami nadal oglądają razem filmy. Takie, których Nick nie lubił, „ponieważ były zbyt popularne”.  
W chwili, gdy dzwonek zadzwonił, Harry złapała za dłoń Liama i pociągnęła ją do toalety, przed pójściem na kolejną lekcję. Zielonooka była naprawdę bardzo mocno zdeterminowana do tego, by dowiedzieć się tego, co się działo z jej przyjaciółką. Po chwili zamknęła nogą drzwi od ubikacji i oparła się o nie tak, by nikt przez nie mógł wejść.   
\- Dobrze, wiec co się z tobą dzieje? –spytała Harry, niemo każąc przyjaciółce odpowiedzieć szczerze, patrząc na Liama, której twarz była trupio blada w świetle jarzeniówek łazienki.  
Po chwili ciszy brązowooka wzięła głęboki wdech, zabierają z twarzy włosy, które na nią opadły - Patrzyłam się na kolczyk w pępku Nialla.  
Harry uniosła na to brwi - I to tyle? Ja też to zrobiłam, wyglądał naprawdę fajnie. Chciałabym sobie też taki zrobić, ale zbyt bardzo mnie przeraża świadomość, że mogę dostać od tego zakażenia i do tego słyszałam, że…  
Liam potrząsnęła swoją głową, - Nie, to nie o to chodzi…  
\- Też chcesz taki? Masz naprawdę ładną budowę, więc mogłoby to wyglądać naprawdę fajnie. Mogłabym z tobą iść go zrobić, jak chcesz i jeżeli twoi rodzice ci pozwolą.  
Liam westchnęła i powiedziała bardzo mocno dosadnie - Myślałam nad bawieniem się nim. Moimi zębami. Najlepiej, gdyby Niall leżała. Na łóżku. Harry rozumiesz, do czego zmierzam?  
Zielonooka zamrugała na nią kilka razy - Więc ty możesz… być zauroczona Niallem?  
Liam przytaknęła, po czym podskoczyła zaskoczona, gdy Harry zaczęła mówić podekscytowanym głosem – Liam, to wspaniale! Niall ma naprawdę ładną budowę i mogę się założyć o to, że niegrzeczne teksty brzmią cudownie w tym irlandzkim akcencie…  
Liam wydała na to z siebie śmiech, robiąc uspakajający ruch dłońmi – Harry, uspokój się. Spójrz, to moje pierwsze zauroczenie dziewczyną od zawsze, dobrze? Mam na myśli, wiem o tym, że nie jestem hetero od momentu, gdy…  
\- Gdy Czarna Wdowa podobała ci się bardziej niż Kapitan Ameryka –skończyła za nią Harry, przytakując swoją głową - Nie uważaj się za słabą Liam. Scarlett Johansson w obcisłym kostiumie mogłaby spodobać się nawet najbardziej hetero dziewczynie.   
Liam spojrzała na nią radosnym wzrokiem - Jesteś taka dziwna. Spójrz, to jest po prostu trochę dziwne, jakby włączyć guzik akcji…  
Harry zaśmiała się - Liam, dziewczyno, jeżeli ty to nazywasz włączaniem guzika akcji…  
\- Zamknij się, Harry.  
\- Dobrze, ale już tak na poważnie. Wiesz o tym, że to w porządku, prawda? – Harry spytała niespokojnie, ściskając lekko ramiona przyjaciółki - Więc lubisz Nialla i także lubiłaś Daniela. Może lubisz chłopców i dziewczyny. Może po prostu lubisz tylko Nialla, albo pociąga cię irlandzki akcent. Nie musisz wszystkiego definiować, Li. Nie musisz nic wypełniać i zobowiązywać się, aby być biseksualną.  
Liam zaśmiała się na to - Nadal czekam na taki, by przyszedł pocztą.  
\- No wiesz, ceny na poczcie w dzisiejszych czasach są naprawdę wygórowane. Chyba będziesz musiała poczekać, aż przyjdzie twoja karta stałego członka.  
Liam znowu się zaśmiała, natomiast Harry przytuliła ją do siebie, co jej przyjaciółka oczywiście odwzajemniła, otaczając swoimi silnymi ramionami biodra zielonookiej, ściskając ją ciasno. Natomiast ona ułożyła swoją głowę na ramieniu brązowookiej i wzięła głęboki wdech.   
\- Wiesz co, Payne? To było cholernie lesbijskie – H dokuczyła jej, kiedy odsunęły się od siebie i zaśmiała się, gdy udało jej się uniknąć uderzenia w ramię od Liama -Ale tak na poważnie, po prostu nie śpiesz się z tym, zobacz, co się stanie. Dołącz do drużyny. Możesz przekonać się czy Niall, spocona i w szortach zadziała na ciebie, kiedy to drużyna zadziała na twoje CV. Zawsze wygrasz.  
\- A co jeśli ludzie zaczną gadać? –spytała Liam i Harry naprawdę powinna porozmawiać z nią o tym przestraszonym tonie, ale postanowiła mimo wszystko to zignorować.  
\- Jeżeli ludzie zaczną gadać głupoty, to już dla nich normalne. Nie powinnaś im pozwalać tym się powstrzymywać –kontynuowała beztrosko Harry, czym spowodowała, że usta Liama uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu.   
\- Tak jak ty? – spytała i uśmiechnęła się nawet szerzej, kiedy Harry jęknęła - Nie jęcz, Styles. Przecież wiesz, że pokochasz bycie w drużynie. Ashton już mi powiedział, jeżeli ja w to wchodzę to i ty musisz.  
\- Ashton jest brudnym zdrajcą –wymamrotała w odpowiedzi Harry - I do tego to szantaż.   
\- Nie, to jest manipulacja –powiedział Liam a, podkreślając swoje słowa. Harry zamierza ją uderzyć. No dobra, nie tak naprawdę, ale nadal to jest bardzo miła myśl - No weź, Hazza. To będzie niesamowita zabawa i poza tym nie robisz nic poza kreatywnym pisaniem. To będzie dla ciebie miła odskocznia.  
Zielonooka posłała jej zdenerwowane spojrzenie - Nie mam właściwie innego wyboru, prawda?  
Liam uśmiechnęła się na te słowa radośnie - Nie, nie masz. I pomyśl o tym: będziesz mogła się odegrać na Tomlinson za te dawne czasy, gdy była dla ciebie tak niemiła podczas gry w bazy.  
Harry jęknęła upokorzona - Więc o tym też już słyszałaś?  
\- Harry –zaczęła delikatnie Liam - Mam głównie zajęcia z sportu. Ciągle nam opowiadają o Wielkim Wypadku Podczas Gry W Bazy Z 2011.  
\- Och…  
\- Tak. Więc obiecasz mi to, że pójdziesz razem ze mną?   
\- Dobrze –powiedziała Harry, odwracając się, by od niej odejść, bo naprawdę będzie zaraz spóźniona, kiedy Liam złapała za jej ramię. Zielonooka uniosła na to swoje brwi na nią, na co Liam uśmiechnęła się do niej niegrzecznie - Na mały palec albo wcale.  
\- Dlaczego wszyscy używają tego przeciwko mnie?  
*****  
Treningi drużyny piłki nożnej odbywały się po lekcjach następnego dnia. Natomiast wszyscy znajomi Harry’ego stali się bardzo zainteresowani tematem jej i Liama przyszłej kariery sportowej, a wiedziała ona to dlatego, gdyż wszystkim co dostawała od nich tego dnia były rady. Nick przyczepił zdjęcie Kelly Smith do jej szafki, a pod tym napisał ‘Dream big and kick the ball’ (‘Marz dużo i graj w piłkę’), co było dość słodkie z jego strony.  
Ashton kupił jej za to kilka czarno-białych getrów, po to jak twierdził, by dodać jej ducha. Ale Harry nie mogła dojść do tego, jakiego ducha, ale pomimo to bardzo doceniła ten gest. Jade, która także uczęszczała na sport z Liamem i należała do drużyny, dała brązowookiej poważną przygotowującą rozmowę, którą zapomniała zaraz po tym jak zobaczyła Harry’ego, co nie było ani trochę pomocne po tym jak mocna ona była, niestety.  
Ewentualnie, gdy dzwonek zadzwonił, Harry i Liam weszły na boisko szkolne, na którym odbywały się wszystkie mecze drużyny. Było ono dość duże, miało parę dobrych arów trawy z bramkami na liniach końcowych. Bramki także wyglądały na dość duże, gdy Harry obserwowała je przechodząc przez boisko, dziękując w myślach Bogu za to, że nie była bramkarką.   
\- Czuję się, jakbyśmy były w High School Musical –wymamrotała Liam, stojąc obok, a Harry zakryła swoimi dłońmi usta, by nie zacząć się śmiać z komentarza przyjaciółki.  
\- I’m soaring, flying – zielonooka zaśpiewała cicho, wykonując mały taniec swoimi stopami.  
\- There’s no star in heaven we can’t reach – zaśpiewały razem półgłosem, po czym obie zaczęły chichotać, gdy jakaś dziewczyna spojrzała na nie dziwnie.  
Harry znała większość dziewczyn z drużyny. Była tam Niall oczywiście i Jade, urocza brunetka z najbardziej uroczymi dołeczkami, jakie zielonooka kiedykolwiek widziała. W drużynie także była Zayn Malik, najlepsza przyjaciółka Louisa, która była raczej typem osoby, który łatwo onieśmiela innych poprzez to jak bardzo atrakcyjna była, aż można było się poczuć przy niej jak ktoś o seksualności kamienia.  
Zayn spojrzała na ich małe przedstawienie i uniosła swoje brwi, gdy ujrzała Harry’ego. Zielonooka przygryzła swoją wargę, ale Mulatka musiała podjąć jakąś decyzję, bo już po chwili odwróciła swój wzrok i wróciła do rozciągania się.   
\- Hej, a jednak przyszłyście –powiedziała radośnie Niall, podbiegając do nich. Ciągle miała na sobie swój snapback i miała także na sobie koszulkę Derby Country z nazwiskiem Bamford, wydrukowanym czarnymi grubymi literami na plecach - Dzięki Bogu, definitywnie was tu potrzebujemy. Perrie, nasz obrońca odeszła, aby pójść do jakiegoś popularnego artystycznego college’u, i do tego ktoś jeszcze odpuścił, więc jesteśmy w czarnej dupie.  
Niall odwróciła się i pomachała swoją ręką w stronę Zayna - Nadal płaczesz po Edwards, prawda Zayn?  
Mulatka spojrzała na nią wzrokiem, który mógłby zamrozić słońce, ale Niall jak to ona ani trochę się tym nie przejęła i nadał była szczęśliwa mówiąc dalej - Racja. Mam jedno ostrzeżenie dla was dziewczyny: Louis jest suką…  
\- Niall –upomniała ją leniwie Zayn, ale nie wyglądało to ani trochę groźnie.   
\- Suką, którą kochamy i adorujemy, prawda? Ale nadal jest bez dwóch zdań suką. Ona traktuje to naprawdę poważnie, więc nie róbcie raczej głupot albo ona każe wam robić samobójcze biegi, aż do momentu, gdy dosłownie popełnicie samobójstwo –powiedziała Niall, marszcząc swój nos delikatnie, wyglądając praktycznie eterycznie w swojej białej koszulce - No dobra, może nie będą one aż tak ekstremalne, ponieważ nie miałybyśmy wtedy wystarczającej ilości zawodników, ale nadal.  
\- Więc po prostu jej nie denerwujcie –zaoferowała Zayn, praktycznie ze znudzoną miną na swojej twarzy - Albo ona was w jakiś sposób zrani, a ja nie będę zmywać krwi.  
\- Och i ona cię nie lubi, Styles –powiedziała radośnie Niall. Harry słysząc te słowa zaczęła się na nią gapić, Co do cholery? prawie wyszło z jej ust, zanim Niall nie uniosła swojej dłoni do góry i nie pomachała mówiąc - Hej Lou!  
W pierwszej chwili zielonooka myśli, że Zayn do końca nie żartowała na temat ranienia, ale właściwie nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, by stracić trochę krwi, bo Louis była prześliczna.  
Jej nogi były opalone i umięśnione, a Harry może zobaczyć jak mięśnie jej ud się poruszały, gdy szła. Jaj koszulka była obcisła na tyle, że zielonooka mogła ujrzeć kształt jej piersi i obojczyków. Jej brązowe włosy były związane w kucyka, ale w blasku słońca wyglądały one bardziej jak przydymiony blond. Jej niebieskie oczy były skupione i zdeterminowane, a Harry sądziła, że gdyby była wystarczająco blisko, byłaby w stanie policzyć jej każdą rzęsę.  
\- Harry –warknęła cicho Liam - Gapisz się.   
\- Liam –odpowiedziała równie cicho Harry - Mam kurwa przejebane.  
Przez moment, przez jedną cudowną sekundę, Harry myślała, że może wszystko właściwie dobrze pójdzie. Louis i Harry połączą się dzięki sportowym historiom, zielonooka mogłaby jej pomagać w ćwiczeniach, a Tomlinson mogłaby z nią siedzieć na lekcjach psychologii. Mogłyby być najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, plotąc sobie nawzajem warkocze, mogłyby mówić sobie swoje sekrety podczas nocowań. Mogłoby być jak w St. Trinian, ale z większą ilością sportu. I bez podpalania.  
Ale potem Louis otworzyła swoje usta, a marzenia Harry’ego zostały kompletnie roztrzaskane.  
\- Harry Styles –wyrzuciła niedowierzająco Louis, spoglądając na Nialla - Harry Styles? Nie ma takiej opcji. Na koordynację pijanego kierowcy.  
Harry stanowczo jej nienawidzi.   
Niall westchnęła, naciągając swoją czapkę mocniej na głowę - Zamknij się, Louis. Ona jest jedną z dwóch dziewczyn, jedynych, które się zjawiły – Harry już miała jej podziękować za to niesamowite wsparcie, gdy blondynka kontynuowała - I do tego, mogę się założyć o to, że jest dobrą biegaczką i ponad to jej potrzebujemy.  
\- Nie –zaprotestowała niewzruszonym głosem Louis, spoglądając na Harry’ego od stóp do głów takim wzrokiem, że zielonooka dostała dreszczy - W zeszłym tygodniu potknęła się o śmietnik w stołówce.  
Harry chciała już zaprotestować, ale przypomniała sobie, że to rzeczywiście się wydarzyło. Na swoją obronę mogła tylko powiedzieć, że był on na jej drodze. Mniej więcej. Dobra w ogóle. To było na drugim końcu pokoju.  
\- Louis… - zaczęła Niall, gdy Harry zdecydowała, że ma już tego dość.   
\- Ja tu nadal jestem – powiedziała głośno i mogła wręcz usłyszeć jak Louis skręca sobie kark, odwracając się w jej stronę, aby na nią spojrzeć.  
\- Dlaczego? –spytała Louis, a Harry mogła poczuć jak jej wnętrze zaczyna drżeć i umierać.  
\- Ponieważ chcę grać – powiedziała twardo, zaciskając swoje dłonie w pięści - I ponieważ czy tego chcesz czy nie, potrzebujesz więcej zawodników. Nie możesz sobie pozwolić na bycie wybredną.  
\- Oj uwierz mi, że mogę –powiedziała powoli Louis, układając sobie dłonie na biodrach. Po czym przeplotła swoje ramiona układając swoje palce na swoich żebrach, a do Harry’ego nagle dotarło to jak bardzo mniejsza od niej była Louis, wyobraziła sobie jakby mogły wyglądać jej dłonie na biodrach niebieskookiej, gdy jej palce były by ułożone na jej ciepłej skórze.   
\- Erm… ty naprawdę nie możesz, Lou –wytknęła jej wesoło Niall, podskakując na swoich piętach ubranych w buty, - Potrzebujesz jedenastu graczy, pamiętasz? A my mamy dziewięciu, więc…  
\- Dobrze –powiedziała zrezygnowana Louis, wyglądając jakby nadal szukała jakiegoś ale - Pozwolę ci spróbować.  
\- Dziękuję bardzo za ten przywilej –wyrzuciła z siebie Harry, zanim mogła się powstrzymać. Było coś w Louisie, co ją irytowało, co wchodziło pod jej skórę niczym drzazga, która nie chce wyjść. Harry nie wiedziała jeszcze czy to było coś dobrego, czy raczej złego. Nigdy nie była dobra w kontrolowaniu swoich uczuć i byłoby bardzo dobrze, gdyby nie zaczęła być śmiertelnym wrogiem kapitana ich drużyny.   
Louis uniosła na to tylko ciekawsko brew, zanim połączyła je w pary, przed wykonaniem ćwiczeń.  
\- Jak ci się udało już zdenerwować Louisa? –powiedziała z uśmiechem Jade, kopiąc schludnie piłkę w jej stronę. Harry zatrzymała ją bokiem swojej stopy, dziękując jej i ułożyła ją pod swoją stopą.  
\- Nie wiem – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami i odkopując piłkę z powrotem do Jade - Zawsze taka była.  
\- Nieludzka? –spytała Jade, uśmiechając się ładnie z dołeczkami - Sadystyczna? Mająca zbyt wiele władzy dyktator?  
\- Miałam powiedzieć wymagająca –powiedziała z uśmiechem Harry - Ale twoje określenia też się nadają.   
Jade roześmiała się, schylając się, by związać jeden ze swoich butów mocniej. Jade była środkowym obrońcą. Będąc najmniejszą zawodniczką na boisku, co w połączeniu z tym, że była także najszybsza dawało jej przewagę na tej pozycji. Znaczyło to także, że praktycznie zawsze była tam, gdzie trzeba przed opozycją, dzięki czemu mogła szybko podać piłkę prosto do napastników ich drużyny. Była miła, ale Harry już w tamtej chwili mogła dojrzeć jak w jej oku pojawia się atakujący blask, gdy zielonooka podała jej piłkę trochę ostrzej.  
\- Nie no, tak naprawdę jest strasznie kochana –zapewniła ją Jade, - Ona daje z siebie wszystko dla tej drużyny, poważnie. Jest też wspaniałym kapitanem. Raz po tym jak kompletnie zalałam się na jednej z imprez, odprowadziła mnie pod same drzwi – Jade ugryzła swoją wargę w zamyśleniu - I kazała mi zrobić tylko pięćdziesiąt pompek na drugi dzień, pomimo to, że zwymiotowałam na jej nowe buty.  
\- Racja –przytaknęła Harry. Drużyna Louisa była bardzo lojalna.   
Po swojej lewej z łatwością mogła ujrzeć jak Liam ćwiczyła z Zaynem, z lekkością podawały między sobą piłkę. Był pomiędzy nimi jakiś dziwny rodzaj połączenia, którego Harry nie mogła zrozumieć, jakby Liam z góry wiedziała z jaką szybkością Zayn zamierza podać jej piłkę.  
Po jakimś czasie Louis zagwizdała w gwizdek, skąd ona w ogóle go wzięła? I przywołała je do siebie - Dobra, więc teraz będziemy ćwiczyć nasze odbiory. W zeszłym roku była to nasza największa słabość. Nasza formacja była dobra, ale miała tendencje do złamania się w momencie, gdy przeciwnik wszedł pomiędzy nas. Jeżeli będziemy zamierzać użyć ofensywnej techniki, to musi ona nie dezorganizować momentu, w którym będziemy brać odwet.  
Louis znów zaczęła wszystkich parować. Było ich jedenaście, więc Jesy ich bramkarka zaproponowała, by stanąć na bramce - Róbcie swoją robotę odpowiednio, a nawet nie będę musiała dotknąć piłki - powiedziała zaczepnie, a Louis przewróciła na nią swoimi oczami, rozbawiona.  
\- Porób biegi w miejscu, byś została rozgrzana – rozkazała jej Louis, po czym odwróciła się do Harry’ego, - Styles, jesteś ze mną.  
Liam, która była znowu z Zaynem, rzuciła w jej stronę sympatyczne spojrzenie, ale Harry już zdążyła wzruszyć swoimi ramionami zrezygnowana. Nie była już sama pewna tego, co było problemem Louisa, ale na pewno nie zamierzała się jej poddać.   
\- Ja zacznę –powiedziała krótko Louis. To nie było pytanie. Za Harrym były ustawione dwa pachołki, a kolejne dwa były za Louisem, które miały grać rolę prowizorycznych celi.  
\- Dobrze –odpowiedziała Harry, ale Louis zdążyła już wystartować, więc zielonooka musiała biec za nią w swojej pełnej prędkości.   
Rzecz w tym, że Louis była dobra, wręcz niesamowicie dobra. Była zwinna i szybka na swoich nogach, efektownie zwodziła Harry’ego chwilę przed tym jak zdążyła do niej dotrzeć i do tego szybko i zdolnie przewijała piłką pomiędzy nogami Harry’ego.  
Zdryblowała piłkę z powrotem, jej kucyk podskakiwał, a policzki były zaróżowione i po chwili się do niej uśmiechnęła - Teraz twoja kolej – powiedziała, podając piłkę na tyle mocno, że kiedy Harry ją odebrała, poczuła ból. Zielonooka nie pozwoliła sobie na jęk bólu.  
W czasie, który zajął Louisowi, dotarcie do miejsca gdzie stała, Harry miała plan. Kiedy próbowała odebrać niebieskookiej wcześniej piłkę, robiła unik w prawo. Więc co za tym idzie, jeżeli Harry uda to, że zamierza zrobić unik w lewo, ale zrobi go w prawo, może jej się udać ją tam złapać.  
Dobrze, może nie wygra nagrody dla najlepszego taktyka roku, ale to jest najlepszy (i jedyny) plan jaki ma.  
Jakimś cudem to działało. Może Louis była troszkę zbyt pewna siebie, ale Harry prześlizgnęła się i zabrała piłkę dosłownie dzięki milimetry, po czym wykopnęła ją między słupki w zwycięskim znaku. Zaczęła podskakiwać radośnie, kopiąc piłkę przed sobą, po czym odwróciła się do Louisa i zamarła.  
Louis wyglądała na wściekłą. Po chwili Harry oddala jej piłkę nieudolnie i wróciła na swoje miejsce startowe. To mógłby być ten moment w Westernie, gdy mierzy się do siebie rewolwerami, jej umysł podrzucił z przekąsem. Coś zaczęło kreować się w jej brzuchu, ciężkie przeczucie, które sprawiło, ze jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej.  
Obie wystartowały do przodu i szczerze, wyglądało na to, że będzie to krwawa walka od początku. Harry nie była pewna tego, która z nich grała ostrzej, ale obie się ze sobą zderzyły, było to nie do zatrzymania, gdy chodziło o spotkanie się dwóch obiektów i obie upadły z impetem na ziemię.  
Harry zderzyła się z ziemią, płacząc z bólu, gdy jej plecy mocno uderzyły o podłoże. Jej skóra była jak w ogniu i ledwo miała czas, by się zregenerować, gdy oddech został z niej wyciśnięty przez upadek Louisa na nią, a jej kościsty łokieć wbijał się w brzuch zielonookiej.  
Harry była zbyt zajęta przypominaniem sobie jak się oddycha, ale potem pojawiły się delikatne dłonie kołyszące jej głową, małe palce głaskały jej czaszkę. Palce Louisa ostrożnie czesały jej włosy, a jej kciuk idealnie dotarł do jej wrażliwego miejsca za uchem.  
\- Harry – Louis powiedziała jej imię ponaglająco, na co Harry otworzyła swoje oczy i spojrzała na nią. Jej żołądek się ścisnął, gdy ujrzała jak szeroko były otwarte jej niebieskie oczy, a panika ogarniała ten sztormowy kolor. Była na tyle blisko, że Harry mogła dojrzeć malutkie pieprzyki pod jej prawym okiem i jej oczy samoistnie opadły na usta kapitana. Po czym wzięła wdech, bardzo powoli.  
\- Harry! –krzyknęła skądś Liam, a Louis odsunęła się od niej tak szybko, że aż Harry poczuła się lekko zakręcona. Czuła się lekko zirytowana i chciała sięgnąć do przodu, by przyciągnąć ją do siebie z powrotem, zaciskając swoje palce w jej koszulce.   
\- Jest w porządku –westchnęła Harry, podnosząc się do góry. W jej głowie lekko dudniło, ale była pewna, że nie zrobiła sobie nic ważnego.   
Liam złapała za jej ręce, pomagając jej wstać, ale zrobiła to zbyt mocno i Harry straciła równowagę. Ciepła dłoń na jej plecach pomogła jej z powrotem stanąć pewnie na nogach, ale gdy Harry się odwróciła, Louis zdążyła już pogrążyć się w rozmowie z Zaynem. Nie była pewna czy przypadkiem sobie tego nie wyobraziła.   
\- Koniec treningu ludzie –zawołała głośno Louis i Harry musiała nie dowidzieć, ale zdawało się jej, że widziała rumieńce na jej policzkach. Może Louis tłumaczyła coś bardzo włączającego hormony, gdy jest w pobliżu Harry’ego - Odwaliłyście dzisiaj kawał dobrej roboty, to dobrze, że nie jesteśmy całkowicie do dupy.   
\- Dziękuje za te podnoszące na duchu słowa –wymamrotała Zayn, na co Louis uderzyła ją w bok.  
\- Jak już mówiłam –powiedziała głośno Louis, patrząc kątem oka na Zayna - Nasze podstawowe zdolności są dobre, ale wszystkie powinnyśmy popracować nad naszą kondycją. Spróbujcie biegać codziennie po pół godziny albo zacznijcie robić coś związanego z cardio regularnie. Spytam trener Teasdale czy mogłaby stworzyć jakiś trening na torze. Więc nie wliczając tego, to koniec na dzisiaj.  
Większość dziewczyn udała się do szatni, włącznie z Louisem i Zaynem, ale Niall została za nimi, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego.   
\- I jak ci poszło, Harry? –spytała Niall, zarzucając swoje ramię z lekkością na barki zielonookiej - Widziałam jak upadałaś, wszystko w porządku?  
\- Wydaje mi się, że wszystko ze mną jest dobrze, pani doktor –zażartowała Harry, powodując śmiech u Nialla, - A co z tobą? Udało nam się?   
\- The Tommo grillowałaby cię już jeśli nie byłoby dobrze – Niall wypuściła Harry’ego, by po chwili owinąć swoje ramię dookoła Liama - Ty tez jesteś całkiem dobra, Leemo. Zaimponowałaś Zaynowi, pomimo wszystko.  
\- Dzięki –wymamrotała nieśmiało Liam, zaczerwieniając się ładnie, na co Harry wysłała jej subtelny uśmiech.   
\- Dobra, ja się zmywam – Niall złapała za swoje ubrania, z miejsca gdzie je zostawiła obok boiska - Mam podwózkę do domu, widzimy się jutro?  
Harry i Liam pomachały jej obie, a kiedy już jej nie było, zielonooka odwróciła się do przyjaciółki, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami - Nie rób tej miny, bo wyglądasz jak seryjny zabójca –westchnęł Liam a, popychając lekko Harry’ego - Jak tam z tobą? Widziałam jak rzuciłaś się na Tomlinson.   
\- Nie rzuciłam się na nią! –jęknęła oburzona Harry - Próbowałam jej odebrać piłkę! To była prawdziwie życiowa piłkarska technika.  
\- Och – ton Liama był umyślnie niewinny - Myślałam, że to twoja prawdziwie życiowa technika na podryw.   
\- Jesteś okropna –powiedziała bez uczuć Harry - Mam nadzieję, że to wiesz.  
\- Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku? –spytała poważnie Liam, delikatnie dotykając czoła Harry’ego - Nie widziałam tego zbyt dokładnie. Nie masz wstrząsu mózgu lub nie stało ci się nic innego?  
\- Nie, ale nie mów tego Louisowi, bo to tylko ją załamie –westchnęła Harry, przytulając się do dotyku Liama gdy ją głaskała - Ona mnie nienawidzi.   
\- To jest niemożliwe, by cię nienawidzić –powiedziała poważnie Liam, otwierając drzwi do szatni jedną ręką, drugą pozostawiając we włosach Harry’ego, - Jesteś jak niezdarne, milutkie kociątko.  
\- Dzięki Li - powiedziała z uśmiechem Harry - Mogę szczerze powiedzieć, że nigdy w życiu nie słyszałam takiego komplementu.   
\- Zamknij się –zaśmiała się Liam, zdejmując ze swoich włosów gumkę i sięgając po swoją torbę. Tata brązowookiej miał je odebrać, więc nie było, po co się przebierać, ale Harry poważnie spoglądała w kierunku pryszniców - I nikt ci nic nie powiedział, prawda?  
Harry zamrugała, momentalnie będąc przywróconą do rzeczywistości - Nie sądzę, że nie –westchnęła smutno Liam, ściskając delikatnie jedną z dłoni zielonookiej - Idę zadzwonić do mojego taty, dobrze? Zasięg tutaj jest do dupy.  
Harry przytaknęła, siadając na jednej z ławek, gdy Liam wyszła ponownie na zewnątrz. Jej uda bolały, ale w ten pozytywny sposób, jakby jej nerwy jej mówiły „dobra robota” za wyćwiczenie ich tak mocno. Zielonooka poruszyła swoją kostką, przeciągając swoją dłonią automatycznie po włosach. To nie bolało już tak mocno, jak wcześniej, ból powoli znikał jak zły sen.  
\- Naprawdę się o to tak bardzo martwiłaś? – ostry głos się odezwał i Harry prawie znów uderzyła się w swoją głowę, tym razem o ścianę, wystraszyło ją to naprawdę bardzo.  
\- Co? –spytała głucho Harry, gdy Louis wyszła zza rogu. Zielonooka nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, że ona nadal tutaj była. Ale niebieskooka złapała za swoją torbę, która leżała na ławce naprzeciw Harry’ego i zarzuciła ją sobie na ramię.   
\- Bałaś się o to, że ludzie będą coś gadać? –spytała Louis, głosem naglącym o odpowiedź, splatając swoje ramiona. Harry nadal siedziała, więc Louis była od niej wyższa. To powinno być onieśmielające, ale sprawiało to tylko, że jej żołądek lekko się zaciskał.   
\- Tak sądzę –odpowiedziała z uniesionymi brwiami Harry, nie będąc pewna czemu Louis znów była zła - Byłaś tutaj w dziesiątej klasie, prawda? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego jak wielu ludzi mnie obrażało i mi dokuczało…  
\- Nikt tego tutaj nie będzie robił – wyrzuciła z siebie Louis, a jej ton głosu był łamliwy. Emocje na jej twarzy zmieniały się tak szybko, że Harry nie mogła ich odczytać - Zrobię wszystko, by nikt tutaj nie był dla ciebie niemiły, dobrze?   
\- Dobrze –powiedziała krucho Harry, nadal nie będąc do końca pewną, co do tego na jaki temat mówiła Louis. To nie tak, że Harry oskarżyła kogoś konkretnego z drużyny, ale nadal niebieskooka wzięła to bardzo do siebie.  
\- Niall jest bi –oznajmiła Louis, nadal ze splecionymi ze sobą ramionami - I nikogo to nie obchodzi. Porozmawiam z nimi. Nic ci na pewno nie zrobią.  
\- Dobrze – Harry jest kompletnie rozdarta - Dobrze. Dziękuję.  
Louis wygląda teraz trochę na mniej pewną siebie, gryząc swoją wargę, zanim odwróciła swoją głowę, - Nie wspominaj o tym – wymamrotała. Po czym dodała - Naprawdę o tym nikomu nie mów.  
Louis zregulowała ramię swojej torby, po czym ją zamknęła, nie spoglądając na Harry’ego. Zielonooka za to obserwowała ją, gdy odchodziła, będąc kompletnie zdezorientowaną. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia na temat tego, co właśnie się wydarzyło.  
\- Harry –zawołała Liam, wchodząc znów do środka z telefonem w dłoni - Tata czeka na zewnątrz – Zatrzymała się, kiedy zobaczyła twarz Harry’ego - Wszystko w porządku? Widziałam jak Tomlinson wychodziła. Powiedziała ci coś?  
\- Nie –powiedziała Harry, wahając się nad tym słowem, pozwalając mu spłynąć po języku aż do ziemi - Jest dobrze. Chodźmy. Nie chcę, by twój tata musiał na nas czekać.  
Liam spojrzała na nią dziwnym wzrokiem, ale znała ją na tyle dobrze, by jej o to nie pytać. Wyszły razem na zewnątrz, Liam mówiła, a Harry masowała swoimi dłońmi tył własnej głowy. Gdyby skupiła się wystarczająco mocno, mogłaby wyczuć wcześniejszą obecność palców Louisa w tamtym miejscu.


End file.
